


Unexpected Changes

by Blue_Night



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Gift of Life, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron loves John. John loves Cameron, too. Todd desires John. Cameron is jealous of Todd because Todd wants John for himself.<br/>What will happen when they are trapped together on an unknown planet by a hostile tribe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is what comes out when I need a break from my Pegasus Alliance series, thinking of my favorite guys and couples.
> 
> Have fun reading it and please, let me know if you like it!
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, as always thank you so much for your wonderful beta!  
> I'm really excited how little mistakes you only had to correct this time! :-)

The cell was rather dark and cold, greenish water dripping from the walls onto the floor covered with stinking straw.

Colonel Cameron Mitchell sat on that damp and ugly straw, staring at the stony wall in front of him.  
It was cold, his body felt sore and bruised from head to toe and he was angry.

Very angry.

With the aliens who had thrown them into the stinking cell, with the annoying Wraith who had led them in this situation and with his boyfriend Colonel John Sheppard.

But most of all, he was angry with himself. He really should have known better than to agree to this stupid idea. Of course, it had been the Wraith who had come up with the suggestion to go to the planet he had discovered a few days ago and explore the old ruins of the Ancients there.

Cameron knew quite well, why the tall creature had proposed to go there. He had watched the Wraith with the pretty odd name 'Todd' – odd for someone being as old and dangerous like this annoying space-vampire actually was – every time when he had been in Atlantis to visit John over the last two years.

He had noticed the way Todd was looking at John Sheppard – _his_ boyfriend John Sheppard - when John didn't see it. He had listened to the soft purr Todd used when he talked to the other Colonel and he had sensed the strange bond between this creature and his wonderful and amazing boyfriend.  
Not to mention the way the Wraith behaved every time when he himself was around, visiting his lover in Atlantis as often as he could manage. He was polite and reserved, but Cameron was sure that Todd inwardly searched for any possibility to get rid of him and get his own hands on Colonel John Sheppard.

Todd had been dying to get his hands on John for at least two years, Cameron was sure about that.  
Every time he came to Atlantis, Todd had already been there, having to discuss some important issues of their alliance that couldn't wait or some other matters in order to keep John busy and away from Cameron.

Not to mention, all of the brief touches, just by chance, of course. Todd truly seemed to believe that he was too stupid to know the reason for the Wraith's obvious clumsiness every time John was near.

Cameron sighed. It wasn't as if he hadn't been able to understand Todd and his feelings for John Sheppard. Quite the opposite. He understood Todd's desire for John Sheppard better than anyone else probably did, because he felt the same way about him.

He had fallen in love with the other colonel right at first sight when he had met him in Atlantis for the first time. They had talked and joked and Cameron had fallen head over heels for the other man.  
John Sheppard was the most beautiful, desirable and astonishing being he had ever met. He was handsome and looked like a rock-star with his messy dark hair, hazel eyes and stubbly cheeks. His cheeky smile had taken his breath away and his looks had made him hard and aching.

For more than a year, Cameron had suffered in silence, dreaming every night of those hazel eyes and the tempting mouth.

Then, Atlantis had landed on earth near San Francisco and had stayed there for several weeks.

John had been oftentimes in the SGC, annoyed and bored to death and Cameron had taken the chance that had been offered to him so surprisingly. First, they had only watched football, in the stadium or on TV, drinking beer and eating pizza.  
But then one evening, John suddenly, had kissed him and after that kiss, they had spent their first night together.

When Atlantis finally had flown back to Pegasus, Cameron had thought that John would break up with him, but after a few days, he had received an e-mail with the invitation for a visit in the Ancient's city. They had been together for more than two years now, each of them visiting the other as often as they could without neglecting their duties.

It would have been perfect, if there hadn't been this annoying Wraith, trying to claim John on his own. Cameron had to admit that he actually was jealous. Of course, he knew that John wasn't cheating on him. John wasn't that kind of guy to sleep with someone else, just because they were separated for a couple of weeks.

But every single damn time the Wraith called for him, John ran to the tall creature, forgetting everything else. Cameron was pretty sure that John hadn't realized the Wraith's real motives, he didn't consider himself as desirable as he already was, but this strange bond the Wraith had formed between them when he first had taken John's life and then given it back to him, kept John tied to the male alien, no matter how hard Cameron tried to lose it.

“I'm sorry, Cam.” The silent murmur interrupted his thoughts. He turned his head to look at his boyfriend. John had a slight bruise on his cheek and his hair was wet and filthy, but for Cameron, he was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He sighed.

“I know, John,” he answered, softly.

Cameron felt his anger fade as he noticed the haunted look in the hazel eyes. He laid his arm around John's shoulder and John leaned in, grateful that Cameron had started to speak with him again.

Cameron pulled him close, placing a chaste kiss on the damp hair. “I'm sure that Todd is still alive. I saw him feed on at least two of our attackers and as you told me, freshly fed Wraith are hard to kill.” he said, trying to comfort his worried boyfriend.

“They took him away.” John swallowed and Cameron tensed as a new wave of jealousy swept over him. He couldn't stop himself from wondering if John would have been as worried about him as he now was about the stupid Wraith who had been the one to put them into this situation. If he had done proper research before taking John and him to this planet, he would have known that there was an unknown tribe living near the ruins and that they considered them as their shrine. But, he kept the unfriendly words wanting to come out to himself. John wouldn't understand the reason for his anger and he didn't want to admit out loud that he was jealous of a Wraith. A very impressive Wraith, but nonetheless a life-sucking alien creature. If someone had told him two years ago that he would be jealous of a Wraith some day, he would have laughed, but now, he really didn't feel like laughing.

He opened his mouth to say something nice, when suddenly the door to their cell opened and three armed men showed up in the doorway. One of them waved at them with his weapon. “Come!” he only said and Cameron stood up, because the expression on the filthy face told him that the stranger would use his weapon immediately if they tried to object. John followed more slowly and the man growled. “Hurry or I will shoot you!”

Cameron took John's arm and pulled him to the door and the other two men shoved both of them against the wall, tying their hands with some ropes. Then, they pushed them into the dark tunnel, pressing their weapons into their backs. “Walk!”

Cameron stumbled through the tunnel until he heard a loud “Stop!” The door at the end of the tunnel opened and Cameron had to blink against the sudden bright light coming through the doorway. He was shoved into the room and almost fell on the ground as John was thrown after him against his back.

“Wash!” Cameron turned around in disbelief. The three men stood at the door, the leader pointing with his weapon to the buckets standing on the floor, filled with water. Several clothes lay on a small table next to the buckets. “Undress and wash!” The man repeated, raising his weapon.

Cameron looked at John, but then he shrugged and began to remove his wet and dirty dress. John hesitated, but Cameron gave him another look and finally, John obeyed, undressing himself, too.  
Cameron took one of the cloths and cleaned himself as best as he was able to with the cold water in the bucket. After he had finished cleaning his body, he bent over, pouring some of the water over his hair.

When he got up again, he saw that John had done the same, water dripping from his hair and face down to the floor. Cameron shuddered in the cold and took another cloth to dry his hair and body.

The three men seemed to be contented with their washing, because the leader handed him some garment to cover his body again. John took a similar dress from one of the other guards and Cameron dressed, relieved that he didn't have to do naked, whatever it might be that came next.

The leader waved at them and Cameron took John's arm, pulling him to the door. John followed him hesitantly through another corridor until they reached the end. There was a large door with two guards standing at each side. The leader gestured to one of the guards and the man opened the door. Cameron felt a strong hand on his back and he stumbled through the entrance into the room. He heard John protest as he was shoved into the room right behind him and then, the door closed again with a loud noise.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Cameron stood in the middle of the room, looking around, curiously. It was a large and bright chamber, furnished in a splendid way Cameron would never have expected. He had gotten the impression that the tribe was rather simple in its habits and technology, judging by what he had seen on their way to the settlement and the clothes the people wore.

This room was quite the opposite, hand-made adorned chairs and tables, warm light coming from several lamps on the walls and beautiful pictures hanging upon them, as well. He turned around, noticing the very large bed standing at the other side of the room behind a curtain.

Cameron frowned. He had no clue, what he was expected to do next. He heard a gasp coming from John standing a few steps behind him and turned his head to see what was wrong. When he saw Todd sitting in one of the chairs, he gasped, too. Todd sat there, relaxed, with a slight mocking smile on his alien features, watching them with obvious amusement.

He wore a marvelous dress of a dark red color and his normally tousled hair was actually brushed. The astonishing appearance was completed by a golden belt enclosing his waist.

“Todd!” John gasped out. “I thought they would kill you! What are you doing here?” Cameron felt a slight sting when he heard the obvious relief in his boyfriend's voice, watching John rush to the smirking and rather contented Wraith.

“I'm their God, John Sheppard, they would never kill me.” he answered and Cameron stared at the tall creature sitting in the chair in the same arrogant posture as one of the damn Goa'uld, disbelievingly and stunned.

“You're what?” He finally managed to croak out and Todd looked at him as if he had said something really stupid.

“I said that I'm their God, Cameron Mitchell. You heard that quite well.” he replied, coolly.

Cameron snorted. “But, we both know that you are anything else but their 'God', right?” he growled. “You're a life-sucking space-vampire and not a 'God' at all. You may fool them, but you won't fool us, Wraith!” He felt the same anger rising in his guts as he had felt before.

John turned around and frowned at him. “Cam! Stop, please. We can discuss that later! We need to get out of here, first. If they actually consider him as their God, he can probably get us out of here.”

He smiled at Todd and Cameron suppressed his jealous protest only with effort. Todd smiled back, shaking his head. “Unfortunately no, John Sheppard. I'm a prisoner like you as well. There is no window and no other door and this one doesn't open. I searched for the mechanism to open it, but I think it's Ancient technology and you need a special code to open it.”

Cameron crossed his arms over his chest, pursing his lips. “I saw you feed on two of their men. Surely you can open it, easily, if you wanted to.” he challenged the Wraith.

Todd turned his head to look at him. “Wraith are strong, but I'm not strong enough to open that door. You actually should have noticed its thickness when you were pushed into the room. I would risk serious damage and could not protect you from the guards standing outside.” he answered, seriously.

“We are more than capable to take care of ourselves.” Cameron rumbled, annoyed, but when he noticed John's almost pleading glance, he only shrugged. “So, you are their God. We were thrown in a dirty prison cell first and you 'reside' here. We were brought to you and had to clean before that. Do you know what's going on?” he inquired, mistrustfully.

Todd hesitated, but then, he nodded. “Yes, Cameron Mitchell.” Cameron narrowed his eyes.

“Care to share your knowledge with us, Todd?” Todd stood up taking up a slow pace up and down across the room.

“They expect me to bring them a good fortune.” he finally said.

“I see. And how do you plan to do this? Plus, what about us? Shall we serve you or something like that while you see to their 'fortune'?” Cameron ignored John's tries to stop him, scowling at the alien creature still pacing up and down.

“Something like that,” Todd murmured without looking at them. For the first time, he seemed to be uncomfortable and uncertain. Cameron stared at him, but after a few seconds, he realized what he was trying to avoid saying.

“We shall be sacrificed. They want you to feed on us.” he stated, his voice surprisingly calm.  
Todd stayed silent, watching a picture at the wall without really seeing it.

“Todd?” Cameron heard the disbelief in John's voice as he said the name he had given this special Wraith.

Todd sighed, eventually looking John Sheppard in the eyes. “You don't have to worry, I would never feed on you, John Sheppard, neither on you, nor on him,” he added with a brief side-glance at Cameron.

“But?” Cameron had heard the 'but' quite well.

“They gave me a special drug. The drug normally increases the hunger.” Todd went silent again.

“Normally?” John's voice sounded husky and Cameron wrapped his arm around John's shoulder. He gladly had never experienced how it felt like to be fed on, but he could feel the slight trembling underneath his arm, telling him that it had to be worse than he could imagine.

“Normally, yes. But, as Cameron Mitchell said earlier, I am freshly fed. There were four attackers, I'm not hungry at all at the moment. The drug has another effect when the Wraith is freshly fed. They probably didn't know that.”

“What effect?” Cameron was tired of playing games and Todd seemed to sense it, because he turned around, looking at the two men.

“When a Wraith is freshly fed and not hungry, the drug boosts the mating urge.” he admitted, actually sounding embarrassed.

John flinched beneath his arm and Cameron saw red. “You planed this, right? You really planed this! You’ve been trying to get your hands on _my_ boyfriend for more than two years now and now you found a way to force him into your bed! Damn Wraith, I really should have known it right from the start, when you suggested coming here! But you won't succeed! Do you hear me? John is my boyfriend! You will stay away from him! Go to hell, damn Wraith!” he screamed with blind fury in his voice.

John tensed, staring at him. “Cameron? Are you crazy? What the hell are you talking about? Todd would never do something like that! You're wrong. There's nothing between us!” he pulled away from Cameron, crossing his arms over his chest. “How can you believe something like that? I never cheated on you!” he growled, staring angrily at his boyfriend.

Cameron bit his lip, trying to calm himself down. He couldn't believe that John didn't see the Wraith's real motives. He felt hurt. He was John's boyfriend and they were trapped because of this Wraith who tried to claim his wonderful John as his own and John defended this creature and scowled at him, instead of questioning the one who had put them into this.

“He's right, John.” John's head snapped around to Todd.

“What?!” he gasped. “You really planed this?” Cameron bit his lip as he noticed how hurt John's voice sounded. He hadn't wanted to hurt his boyfriend. His anger faded to a bad conscience leaving him feeling only sad and exhausted.

Todd sighed. “Not that, John. I didn't plan to force you into my bed this way. Please, believe me in that. I would never do that to you. I know that you love him and I respect you far too much to betray you like that. I really didn't know about the people living here. But Cameron is right with his suspicion that I desire you. I have desired you since we first met, John Sheppard.” he confessed, his voice raw and filled with so much pain that Cameron had to swallow against the sudden lump in his throat.

John blinked, opening his mouth several times, but no sound came out. “I really had no clue, Todd.” he finally managed to whisper. Todd stared at the picture again, but Cameron could tell by the expression in his eyes that he didn't see the painting, but some memories in his mind haunting him.

“I know, John Sheppard.” he answered after a while, his voice now calm and impassive again.

John swallowed. “What now?” he inquired, confused, hurt and unsure. Todd tensed.

“You don't have to worry that I will rape you John, or force you to do something you don't want to do. Somehow, I will keep it under control, I promise you.” Cameron could hear the doubt in the Wraith's voice, although he obviously meant what he had said. But, that wasn't what had finally caught his attention.

Cameron looked at John and what he saw finally helped him to make up his mind. John had lowered his eyes to the ground, unable to return Cameron's inquiring glance and Cameron realized what he actually had known for months now, but that he hadn't wanted to accept.

John desired Todd as much as the Wraith desired him.

He sighed. It was time to stop the pretending and it was time to tell his boyfriend that he understood, that it wouldn't change anything between them. He drew in a deep breath and placed his hand on John's arm gently.

“It's okay, John. You don't have to fight against it any longer. I know that you want him, too. I’ve known for a rather long time, I just didn't want to see it.”

John hesitantly raised his eyes to Cameron's face. “I'm sorry, Cam. Please, believe me that I didn't want this to happen. I never wanted to cheat on you. I really do love you.” he said, hoarsely, but sincerely.

Cameron stroked his stubbly cheek, smiling at him. “I know John, I love you, too. It's okay. Just do it.” he answered, grateful that his voice didn’t sound as hurt as he actually felt.

John leaned into the touch, gazing at the Wraith watching them. “You can have me, Todd.” he finally said, his voice a little bit shaky. “But only, if he can be there, too. Plus, he will tell you what you can do and what you can't do.” he added, firmly and determinedly.

Todd looked at John first and then at Cameron. Cameron returned his gaze, impassively. Todd swallowed and opened his mouth, but then, he only nodded. “Yes, John Sheppard.”

Cameron could see and practically sense the Wraith's strong desire. Humans didn’t have as good a sense of smell like Wraith, but Todd must have been right about the drug, because he was able to smell the arousal lying in the air. When neither Todd nor John did anything else than just stand there, staring at each other, their breathing becoming faster with every second that passed, he decided to take the lead.

“Undress!” he ordered and to his surprise, Todd obeyed without protest, slowly beginning to remove his marvelous dress. John was faster, ripping his own clothes from his flushed body. Cameron suppressed a smirk. He might have to share his boyfriend, but John had been damn right, he would be the one to tell the Wraith what he was allowed to do and what not. “Stay here, don't move!” he commanded as both of them were naked, Todd's desire standing proudly in the air.

Cameron had noticed another door and he was sure that he would find a bathroom behind it. He headed to the door and sighed with relief when there actually was a bathroom. Todd had been brushed and cleaned and Cameron had smelled something like perfume on him. He opened the door of a small cupboard searching for something they could use as lube. He smiled contentedly when he found what he had searched for, a small bottle with something like perfumed body-oil.

When came back to the chamber, Todd and John hadn't moved, but Cameron could hear the Wraith's harsh breathing. He nodded and gestured to the bed. “Wait there for us.” he told the Wraith and Todd went to the bed crawling on top and sitting there without speaking.

Cameron laid his hand under John's chin and John looked at him, his beautiful hazel eyes dark with arousal. “I'm sorry, Cam.” he murmured.

“You don't have to be, John. I want you to enjoy the ride, understood?” John drew in a surprised gasp, but he nodded. Cameron smiled at him. “Good.”  
Then, he pulled his trembling boyfriend close, kissing him, passionately. John opened his lips under the bruising kiss and Cameron claimed his tempting mouth with his tongue, exploring the soft and sweet cavern until John lay limp in his arms, shaking with need and longing.

When Cameron drew back, both of them panted and gasped for air. Cameron gently pushed John to the bed and Todd pulled him onto the mattress.

Cameron slowly began to undress. “Pleasure him.” he simply ordered the Wraith and Todd eagerly hurried to obey. He laid the young man carefully on his back, exploring the beautiful naked body and stroking the smooth skin with rapt devotion until John wriggled underneath the tall creature, moaning softly. Cameron didn't know when he last had seen something as erotic as he saw now, John lying shivering with desire and arousal on the large bed and the wild and untamed alien male in all of his naked glory, pleasuring his wonderful boyfriend with his hands and his lips. Cameron had to admit that the Wraith was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. The play of the well-defined strong muscles underneath the smooth pale-green skin, adorned with ornate tattoos on his chest, arms and back and the long white tousled mane was such an arousing picture that Cameron's mouth watered with desire.

He curled his hands into fists and threw the bottle with the oil onto the bed. “Be careful with your claws.” he said, huskily and Todd grabbed the bottle with shaking hands, nodding his head. Cameron stepped closer to the bed, his eyes glued to the picture in front of him.

His own cock was rock-hard and aching and he began to stroke himself in a slow and lazy rhythm watching the Wraith carefully preparing his boyfriend for the mating. “Do you know to kiss?” Todd blinked, confused and Cameron grinned.

The Wraith might be ten thousand years old, but there actually was something he didn't know. “John, teach him!” he commanded and John pulled Todd's head down and kissed him.

Cameron suppressed his own aroused groan as he looked at John and Todd kissing each other with all of their so long suppressed ardor. Todd was a quick learner and soon took the lead of the kiss, his fingers pumping in and out of John's puckered entrance. Cameron bit his lip.  
He loved taking John, but he also loved watching someone else take him, more than he had expected. His cock twitched in his hand and he stilled, not wanting to come before the two males on the bed had started with the real mating. Cameron knew John well enough to sense when he was ready.

“Take him!” His voice sounded almost desperate, but Todd was far too much aroused himself to take advantage of it. He pulled his fingers out, lining himself up, ready to mount the trembling male beneath him that he had desired for so long. John cried out as Todd pushed into him with one deep thrust, arching his back to take as much of the impressive Wraith cock as he was able to. He wrapped his legs around the tall alien male, raising his hips to give Todd better access to his sweet spot. Cameron knew how sensitive John was at this sensitive nub deep inside him. He didn't need further stimulation to come, hitting his prostate with every thrust was always enough.

Todd growled, passionately, pinning his hands on the pillow at each side of his head and then began to move, hard and fast, chasing his long denied release. John screamed in time to his punishing thrusts, every stroke against his sweet spot bringing him closer to the edge.  
Cameron breathed hard, stroking his aching manhood again, when Todd suddenly raised his head, looking him deep in the eyes, still slamming hard and fast into John's willing body.

The realization of what he saw in the golden depths finally took his breath away. Todd desired him, as well. The Wraith desired him as much as he desired John. Cameron could see it in the cat's eyes, dilated with arousal and need, watching him with such hunger that Cameron felt his knees buckle.

'Don't finish!' The husky 'voice' in his head made him flinch; but he obeyed without thinking, stilling his hand, although his cock was aching with the need to come.

Todd gestured with his head to the bed and Cameron came closer with shaky legs. He crawled onto the mattress, kneeling beside the couple, allowing Todd to kiss him. He closed his eyes with the sensation and he knew that John was watching him kiss Todd. He dug his nails into the Wraith's shoulder-blades as their tongues playfully dueled for dominance. Todd moaned at his lips as he reached his peak, shuddering heavily in times to the jets of seed he pumped deep into Cameron's boyfriend, followed by John after a few seconds. Cameron listened to Todd's moans and John's cry as the young man spurted his release all over his abdomen and chest.

Cameron drew back, panting, trembling with his own need to come. Todd pulled out of John and wrapped his arms around Cameron, kissing him again. Cameron could feel his wet and still hard cock pressing against his groin, moaning with despair and longing.

Suddenly he felt John leaning against his back, pushing one lubed finger deep inside him. Normally, Cameron was the one being on top, but now, he spread his legs wide, craving to be taken by the Wraith as he had taken John only a few minutes ago. John kissed his way down on Cameron's back, adding a second finger and Cameron gasped into the kiss as he felt John's tongue licking over the sensitive skin around his hole again and again, boosting the sensation of the fingers stimulating him in a way he had never thought possible. His weeping cock rubbed against Todd's strong muscled abdomen and he shivered with the effort to hold himself back. “Take me!” His whimper was more a plea than an order, but he didn't care any longer.

Todd drew back from their kiss and pushed him down on the mattress, turning him on his back. Cameron raised his hips, wrapping his legs around the Wraith's waist as Todd entered him, his cock still wet enough with lube and his come. Cameron cried out as his body instinctively clenched against the harsh intrusion, the Wraith's cock much longer and thicker than any human's cock could ever be, its ridges brushing over his prostate, sending hot jolts of pleasure through his whole body.

John lay down next to him and Cameron turned his head to kiss his boyfriend who now wrapped his hand around Cameron's leaking cock, stroking him in time to Todd's movements, every hit against his sweet spot milking more pre-come from the tip. Cameron was sure that he would black out the very next second, the sensation of the double stimulation almost painfully intensive. He fought hard to keep control, not wanting to give in so easily, but he knew that it was a helpless undertaking. He opened his eyes to look Todd in the eye who watched him with this burning hunger again and watching Todd looking at him with such longing and desire finally was more than he could take.

He cried out as his vision went white with the force of his orgasm, spilling his semen into John's tender fingers stroking him mercilessly through his climax. Todd growled furiously as he came hard for the second time, Cameron's inner muscles massaging his hard length, milking the last drop of seed from him. Cameron fell back on the mattress, a panting, sweaty and limp mess, Todd on top of him, struggling hard not to crush him.

The last thing he vaguely noticed before sleep claimed him was John and Todd snuggling close to his right and left side and the Wraith's soft cat-like purr of satisfaction vibrating slightly against his chest.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Cameron woke up feeling slightly sore and sticky, but relaxed and contented. John lay cuddled up at his side, sound asleep and Cameron tenderly stroked the messy dark hair tickling his nose. When he turned his head, he saw Todd lying at his other side, his head comfortably settled on his arm. The Wraith must have been watching them sleep for a while, judging by the expression on his chiseled features.

Cameron reached out with his hand, gliding with his fingers over Todd's face, caressing the soft cheeks gently. Todd took his hand, kissing his fingers; licking with his agile tongue at the salty fingertips like an animal would lick at a salted stone. Cameron's breathing faltered with the soft caresses and he pulled the Wraith close, searching for his lips to kiss him. Todd's tongue slipped into his mouth and Cameron could taste the salty sweat Todd had licked up from his fingers before.

He met the curious tongue with his own and for a while they just lay there, exploring each other with their tongues, licking and nibbling with their lips until they had to part to get some air. Cameron tousled the thick silky white mane with his fingers, considering the Wraith looking at him inquiringly.

“I really had no clue.” he whispered and Todd stroked his swollen lips with his thumb.

“I know, Cameron Mitchell,” he replied, melancholy. Cameron swallowed as he saw the wistful expression in the beautiful golden eyes.

“Why me?” he asked, hoarsely. Todd smiled.

“Because he loves you so much. You have no idea how much you mean to him. You belong to him and therefore, you belong to me, as well, Cameron Mitchell.” Cameron blinked.

“Is it really that easy?” Todd kissed him, tenderly.

“Yes, it is.” he answered at his lips. When he sensed John stiffen at his side, slowly waking up, he turned his head. John opened his eyes, smiling sleepily at them.

“Hey, you didn't start without me, did ya?”

Cameron chuckled. “No, flyboy, we were just waiting for you to wake up, sleepy head.” He pulled his boyfriend close and for a while, the three of them caressed and kissed each other, exploring their bodies with tenderness and growing passion.

Todd lay in the middle, Cameron at his right side and John at his left, both of the young men stroking the hairless cool skin, kissing every spot, stroking the strong muscled chest and abdomen until the ancient Wraith was a panting and gasping mess, wriggling and groaning with desire and need.

Cameron kissed his way down along the Wraith's body until he reached his goal. Cameron knew that he was good at giving a blow job. He didn't know if he would be able to swallow the impressive hard length completely, but he was determined to try it. Todd shuddered, surprised, as he licked over the weeping head of the ridged cock, growling startled. John silenced his growl with a passionate kiss and Cameron closed his lips around the tempting manhood, sucking and licking at the throbbing cock, while John kissed the Wraith senseless until Todd lay there, shivering and trembling with desire and want. Cameron relaxed his throat, swallowing as much of Todd's manhood as he could and soon Todd cried out, pumping his musky release deep down Cameron's throat. Cameron drew back when Todd went limp, lying panting on the mattress, kissing his way back to Todd's mouth. Todd grabbed his hair, kissing him hard and demanding.

“I want you take John. I want to watch you make love to your boyfriend, Cameron.” he whispered at his bruised lips.

Cameron raised his head, looking at the dark-haired man with the wonderful hazel eyes. “Is that okay for you, John?” he asked, his longing to take his lover almost driving him mad. John smiled.

“Of course, it is. You're my boyfriend, Cam.” Cameron felt for the bottle Todd had placed on the bedside-table some hours ago. Todd slid to the side, watching them intensively with hungry cat's eyes.

Cameron held John pressed close to him, kissing him tenderly, taking his time, although he was aching with the need to bury his rock-hard cock deep into the sweet and tight heat of his wonderful boyfriend. But, Todd had said that he wanted to see them making love and he was determined to show the ancient Wraith the difference between actually making love and just mating.

John moaned softly at his lips as he carefully opened him up with his fingers, gently and slowly. Cameron had never felt such wanting and longing before. John's hands stroked his back feverishly, his moans and gasps proving how much he wanted to be taken by Cameron and Cameron soon pulled his fingers out, lining himself up and gently turning John onto his stomach.

John settled his weight on his elbows, raising his tempting backside in the air.

Cameron entered him very slowly, kissing his neck while sheathing his hard length in his lover's trembling body to the hilt.

He kissed his way to John's jawline, setting up a slow and steady pace, pulling back until only the weeping tip was still inside and pushing all the way back again and again, tenderly, but mercilessly. John groaned with the sensation, curling his toes and begging him to take him faster in a breathless, pleading voice. Cameron laughed at his ear, pleased and aroused.

“Tell me that you want me, that you want to feel my cock deep inside you and you will get what you need, flyboy.” he ordered, pulling almost out, stilling his movements.  
John let out one strangled cry.

“Cam, please, take me. You must move, please, Cam!”

“I will, flyboy, as soon as you tell me that you want me!” He bit gently in John's earlobe, gliding his fingertips playfully over John's sweaty abdomen down to his groin, stopping right before he touched John's weeping member.

John gasped for air. “I want you, Cam, I desire you more than I can say! You know that!” he complained, almost sobbing and Cam laughed again.

“Yes, John, I know that. But I want you to tell me how much you want me! I want to hear you say it out loud.” he ordered, feeling Todd's hungry eyes on their naked bodies. He pushed into his boyfriend with one powerful thrust, hitting John's sweet spot on purpose and John cried out again.

“I want you, Cam, I want you so much! I wanted you right when I first met you and I have wanted you more every day since then. I will always want you, please take me!” John hurried to gasp out and Cameron obeyed happily, increasing the speed and changing the angle, brushing against John's sensitive nub with every move now. He kissed his cheek until John turned his head enough that he could reach his lips. He claimed his lover's mouth in a passionate kiss, wrapping his fingers firmly around John's rock-hard shaft, stroking it in time to his punishing rhythm. John shuddered every time he hit his prostate and Cameron could feel him getting close.

“I love you John. You have no idea, how much I love you, flyboy.” he whispered at John's trembling salty lips, slamming into his willing body with desire and ardor.

“Love you, too!” John managed to grind out. His cock twitched in Cameron's firm grip and Cameron felt him clenching around his cock as John started to come.

“Yeah, flyboy, come for me, give it all to me!” he whispered into his ear and John threw his head back, screaming out in ecstasy and pleasure. He spurted his release in creamy white streams into Cameron's hand and onto the sheets, finally milking Cameron's orgasm from him with his muscles cramping around him again and again.

Cameron silenced his own hoarse cry at John's neck as he followed him over the edge, reaching his own height of complete satisfaction, releasing his seed deep into John's body with several powerful thrusts.

They dropped down on the mattress, completely wrung out, unable to move, enjoying the warmth of their soft afterglow, when two strong arms were wrapped around both of them from behind. He snuggled close to the Wraith's body, listening to the soft purr again. He had to admit that he could get used to hearing that sated and contented purr very easily. Todd placed a tender kiss on every stubbly cheek and Cameron relaxed into the embrace as his eyelids started to drop again. Maybe, this threesome thing wasn't as bad as he first had feared.


	2. One And One Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John loves Cameron and he desires Todd. Todd desires John and Cameron. What about Cameron? He loves John, but how does he feel about Todd? Will they be able to sort it out? And will they find a way to get out of their captivity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the next chapter! It's the last of this story, but not the last of Cameron, John and Todd.
> 
> I never wrote such stuff before and it would be great to know if you liked it. Please, leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, thank you for your great and fast beta again! I'm so excited that I really made such little mistakes!

The next time Cameron woke up, his bladder was about to burst and his stomach growled with hunger. He blinked, shaking away the dazed feeling of having been sound asleep for hours, considering what to do first.

His bladder felt as if it would start to empty itself against his will the very next minute and he got up, hastily rushing to the bathroom, grateful that the room and the bath were of higher technology than the rest of the settlement. To his relief, there was a real toilet and he hurried to use it.

When he came back into the living room – bed room – bed-living-room or whatever the chamber was supposed to be, he smelled something rather delicious. His mouth watered with the tempting scent and his stomach answered with a loud growl.

He heard an amused chuckle coming from the other half of the room where a large table and several comfortable chairs were placed. He dressed in the pants of the strange clothes and went to the table, noticing the dishes and bowls on the table filled with some kind of stew and his stomach growled again, louder this time.

Todd sat on one of the chairs in a relaxed posture, grinning wolfishly at him. “It seems that our nice encounters made you hungry, Cameron Mitchell. Sit down and eat, you will need the strength for our next round.” he stated with a rather content and challenging undertone in his voice.

Cameron scowled at him, but he sat down, serving himself with the delicious stew. “You seem to be very sure that there actually will be a next round.” he rumbled, his mouth full with the hot food.

Todd frowned. “Did your parents never tell you that one should not speak with their mouths full?” he inquired, mockingly.

Cameron angrily narrowed his eyes, but he swallowed, before he spoke again. “This coming from someone who eats with his hand!” he growled, embarrassed.

Todd threw his head back and laughed, but when he noticed Cameron's true anger, he went silent. “John never told you that Wraith eat like humans until they reach their puberty, did he?” he asked, quietly.

Cameron chewed on his food, musing. “To be honest, I don't know if he told me. Your children eat real food?” he asked, astonished after he had downed his stew with a large gulp of water.

Todd nodded his head. “They do. The burning hunger for human's life-force comes with the adolescence.”

Cameron considered him for a while. “Are grown up Wraith able to eat 'normal' food?” Todd nodded again.

“But it doesn't sate us. It's only for the taste and the pleasure.”

“I see.” For a while, they sat there in companionable silence while Cameron hungrily gobbled his stew. John was still asleep and Cameron had decided to let him sleep. He knew that John didn't get much sleep in Atlantis and he obviously needed sleep more than food right now, otherwise he would have been woken up by the tempting smell.

Suddenly, a thought came to his mind and he laid down his spoon and watched Todd with narrowed eyes. “I thought they expected you to feed on us. Why did they bring us food? Is it drugged?” he inquired in a flat voice.

Todd reached out with his hand, stroking Cameron's cheek with his clawed fingers, tenderly. “No drugs Cam, I promise.” he answered, using Cameron's pet-name for the first time. Cameron stiffened, but when he noticed the hurt look in Todd's eyes, he relaxed and leaned into the soft caress. “I knew that you would have to eat, soon. We still have to get out of here. I really wish you no harm Cameron.” Todd replied, reassuringly, his voice sounding rough and surprisingly subdued.

Cameron sighed, biting his lip. Then he looked into the golden cat's eyes and smiled. “It's okay, Todd. You may call me 'Cam'. I'm sorry, it's just... I guess, I'm still a little bit jealous.” he admitted, silently. He felt rather confused, because he knew that he was still jealous, but now, he had no clue if he actually was jealous of Todd any longer or if he was now jealous of John and that made him pretty uncomfortable and angry with himself. This threesome thing was much more complicated than he had thought.

Todd smiled at him. “You don't have to be, Cam.” he assured him, gently. “You mean everything to him. You are his world, please, believe me in that.”

Cameron bit his lip. “What am I for you?” he finally asked, his voice trembling a little bit. Todd leaned in; kissing him with such passion and tenderness that he had to blink against the dizziness that had overcome him when they parted again. Todd stroked his swollen lips with his fingertips.

“Does that answer your question?” he inquired, hoarsely. Cameron grinned, his face heated with passion and longing.

“I think so.” he took up his spoon again and began to eat the rest of his stew.

“Why did they bring us food?” he inquired curiously after a while again. Todd pursed his lips.

“I ordered them to do so. I used telepathy and threatened to punish them if they didn't bring us food.” he simply stated and Cameron chuckled.

“That was nice of you.” he said, patting contentedly his now full stomach.

Todd's grin changed to wolfish again, showing his sharp teeth and reminding Cameron of the dangerous predator the Wraith actually was. “As I told you before, Cam. There certainly will be a second round. I'm not done with you yet. They gave me a large dose of the drug and the urge has only gone for a while, but it surely will come back again, soon. Plus, there are some things I want to experience first before I'll get us out of here.”

Cameron could feel his cheeks blush again and his cock twitched happily in his pants by this hoarse promise. “Then, we better wake John up, now.” he answered with an aroused grin. “I really don't want to start without him.” he croaked out, suppressing his shiver of anticipation only with effort.

Todd nodded his head. “Neither do I, Cam.” he answered with a low growl, his eyes filled with passion and hunger. Cameron watched him stand up and go to the bed to wake his hazel-eyed boyfriend up like a big cat haunting its prey. He smiled. He hadn't expected this outcome of their trip to this planet, but he had to admit that he actually liked it.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Cameron knelt on the bed in front of John his cock buried deep inside his boyfriend's tempting and sweet mouth, moaning and panting.

Todd had woken him up with kisses and caresses and Cameron had enjoyed the beautiful sight of his sleepy flyboy stretching like a purring cat underneath the eager Wraith worshiping him with his hands and his mouth. Finally, John had gotten up to eat something from the stew. He had asked the same question about the stew as Cameron had earlier and Cameron had laughed about Todd's annoyed and embarrassed growling until his stomach had hurt. He was glad that John hadn't lost his instincts, but he had assured him that there was no drug in the stew, because he had found out to his own surprise that he had started to trust Todd.

John hadn't bothered to enjoy his meal, he had gulped it down, as eager to start with the second round as Cameron and Todd already were. They had started with kissing and stroking each other, hands roaming over flushed skin, lips nibbling, biting and sucking on sensitive spots until they all were crazy with lust and need. Cameron had enjoyed watching John and Todd finally give in to their desire for each other, kissing and exploring their bodies feverishly, murmuring words of longing and ardor the entire time. They hadn't forgot him while they pleasured each other, stroking and kissing him until he shivered with longing and lust, his own hands exploring his beautiful mates with rapt devotion.

Now they all knelt on the bed, Todd pushing into John's trembling body from behind, slowly and lazily, while John eagerly sucked Cameron's rock-hard length deep down his throat. Cameron groaned, tousling John's dark hair thrusting into the wet heat of the clever mouth pleasuring him so much.

His eyes were glued to Todd's so alien but nonetheless beautiful face suffused with passion; and the hoarse moans of the multi-toned voice aroused him in a way he had never expected. John gasped around his throbbing member and he could tell that his wonderful boyfriend was close to the point of no return.

He increased the speed of his thrusts into the wonderful wetness nearing his own climax very fast. Todd matched his rhythm with Cameron's thrusts still watching him with those hungry eyes.

His hand slipped around John's midsection and when he wrapped his fingers around John's weeping cock, John let out one strangled cry, spilling his exuberant ecstasy all over Todd's hand. He sucked harder on Cameron's aching cock and Cameron followed him over the edge, pumping his release into the willing mouth.

Todd suddenly stilled his movements and then growled furiously, shuddering heavily as he reached his own peak, releasing himself with one powerful thrust into the hazel-eyed young man.

Cameron drew back, falling down on the mattress, spent and sated, followed by John and Todd, both of them panting as heavily as he himself.

Cameron turned onto his left side, grinning at the two other males like a Cheshire cat. “Huh, that was – astonishing,” he gasped out.

Todd showed his sharp teeth. “Indeed, Cameron Mitchell, astonishing.” he agreed with a contented growl.

John tried to pout. “The next time, there has to be someone else in the middle. That was really hard work.” he complained with a hidden grin. Cameron chuckled, seeing through his beloved boyfriend. He tenderly stroked John's jawline.

“I will be in the middle the next time, flyboy.” he promised, his voice raw with the emotions he felt for the other colonel. John moaned with the image Cameron had aroused before his mind's eyes, licking his lips while Todd's breathing faltered audibly. Cameron chuckled again. “I get the impression that the next time will follow very soon.” he teased his eager companions.

“That's a given, Cameron Mitchell.” Todd stated dryly and John sighed happily, snuggling close to Cameron while pulling Todd close to his back. For a while, they just lay there, relaxed and satisfied, enjoying the fading afterglow of their shared passion.

Cameron gently stroked John's dark hair, musing about his feelings for John and the tall Wraith lying on the other side of his beloved flyboy.

He knew that he loved John more than he had ever loved someone. He would always love him, no matter what would happen to them in the future. John was his world, the center of his thoughts, his feelings and his entire being.

But, he had no clue what the Wraith meant to him. For two years, he had thought that he would loathe him, even hate him, because of the strange and strong bond Todd had formed when he had given John the Gift of Life. He had been jealous every single time John had smiled at the alien creature, had risked his life to help the annoying space vampire, had run to him, because Todd had just called.

Now, he knew that he didn't hate or loathe Todd any longer. He desired the impressive alien male as much as he desired his flyboy, although he really had thought that he would never be able to desire someone else the way he desired John Sheppard. But he did. He was as crazy for Todd as he was for the other colonel.

The pale green hairless skin, smooth and soft, adorned with ornate tattoos exactly in the right places to show the play of the well-defined strong muscles, the wavy, silky, white mane, always as tousled as if he had gotten up from bed, the chiseled, alien, but nonetheless beautiful features and the golden cat's eyes kept him under Todd's spell. He simply couldn't get enough of stroking the tempting body and kissing the Wraith to turn him into a panting mess, crazy with need and desire. He really hadn't known how desirable Todd actually was, but normally, the impressive male body was covered with a heavy coat, hiding all of these wonderful muscles and other signs of the Wraith's untamed beauty.

Not to mention the impassive mask he wore to hide his adventurous and very passionate nature. He was the High Commander of several large and strong Hives and surely kept his composure, no matter the cost, when he was on duty in front of them. Cameron was pretty sure that only a few of his underlings knew the real Todd, in spite of fact that Wraith used telepathy to communicate and therefore were connected with each other’s minds. Todd certainly knew how to hide the thoughts and feelings he didn't want to share from his underlings.

He knew that he desired him, but he didn't know how he actually felt for him. Was it only desire or something deeper and more serious? Could it really be that he could love not only John the way he did, but also the tall Wraith?

“I want to give you the Gift of Life too, Cam. I want to make you mine the way I did with John.”

Cameron blinked as that simple and calm statement all of a sudden interrupted his thoughts. He hesitantly opened his eyes, noticing John and Todd watching him expectantly.

Cameron had to clear his throat twice, before he managed to croak out: “Why?”

Todd reached out and caressed his face. “Because you now belong to me as much as he does.” he said, his voice still calm, but tender and full of longing.

Cameron stared at Todd, stunned and speechless. That was pretty much an unexpected declaration of love. Of course, Todd hadn't said 'I love you'. But what he had said was the closest thing to 'I love you' the Wraith probably would ever say out loud.

He bit his lip, completely taken by surprise about his own overwhelming wish to accept Todd's offer and be claimed by him. He looked at John, unsure about what he would see in the beautiful hazel eyes.

John smiled at him. “I want you to do it, Cam. I want the three of us to be as close as possible. I need you both.” he whispered, hoarsely.

Cameron considered him for one more moment, before he looked at Todd again. He nodded. “I want that too, I guess.” he finally admitted and the tall Wraith relaxed visibly.

“Lie on your back Cam.” he ordered and Cameron obeyed, trying to suppress the shivers of arousal and anticipation running through him. John hadn't said much about his experience and the circumstances couldn't have been worse back then, but Cameron had gotten the impression that it had had to be one of the most pleasurable experiences John had ever had.

He lay comfortably on his back and Todd knelt between his legs. “Wrap your legs around my waist.” he commanded, his voice husky with the same anticipation as Cameron felt.

Cameron hadn't known that it had to be pleasurable for the Wraith, as well. Somehow, he had thought that it would be painful for the one offering this special gift, but Todd's aroused expression taught him that he had been wrong about that, Todd's obvious desire already standing proudly in the air.  
Cameron's cock twitched and hardened, showing its interest in what would come next clearly. Todd began to prepare him, pushing one lubed finger deep inside him and Cameron knew that it wouldn't take long until he would be ready.

Cameron could hear John's breathing becoming faster and he turned his head to look at him. John's eyes were dark with arousal and he breathed hard, his hand working on his rock-hard manhood. Cameron pulled him close and kissed him hard and demanding, his boyfriend's desire arousing him even more. “Kneel over my face.” he ground out as they parted again for air. “I want to rim you.”

He had promised that he would be in the middle the next time and Cameron always kept his promises. John drew in a shaky breath, hurrying to obey. He loved it when Cameron pleasured him this way and Cameron loved to do it and make John scream and moan in ecstasy by doing this.

John knelt over Cameron with shaky legs, facing Todd and Todd grabbed his head with his left hand, kissing him hungrily while he prepared Cameron. Cameron parted John's cheeks, licking with his tongue over John's sensitive skin, causing his boyfriend to moan helplessly into the kiss. Todd growled, impatiently adding a third finger and now it was Cameron's turn to moan with the sensation of the Wraith's clever fingers preparing him mercilessly for the mating. “For Heaven's sake, I'm ready, take me!” he groaned as the fingers brushed over his prostate, sending white jolts of hot pleasure through his core. “Hurry or it will be over before you’ve really started!” he begged as commanding as he was able to.

Todd laughed breathlessly, sounding rather pleased. He wasted no further time, pulling his fingers out and lining himself up was one single move. He pushed into Cameron, pressing his feeding hand gently onto his chest.

'I won't hurt you.' Cameron could hear the Wraith's tender voice in his head and he answered without thinking the same way.

'I know, I trust you, my warrior.' A wave of longing, happiness and desire washed over him and he opened his mind for his unexpected lover, widely.

It was so beautiful and intimate that it took his breath away and then, he felt John in their intimate mental bond as well.

It was the most wonderful thing he had ever experienced. He felt the desire and pleasure of his two amazing lovers and he knew that they felt his pleasure and desire, as well. He closed his eyes, concentrating on these heartfelt moments, slipping with his tongue in John's puckered entrance, licking and nibbling with his soft lips at the oversensitive skin, until John almost sobbed with the sensation. Cameron could feel him working on his weeping and aching cock furiously, half way out of his mind with longing and ardor. He felt Todd's lust and pleasure as the Wraith slammed into his shivering body, hitting Cameron's sweet spot with every powerful thrust, panting at John's trembling lips. Cameron felt the Wraith getting close and his own orgasm building in his groin, spreading out from his core through his whole body.

And then; Todd 'bit' down. Cameron arched his back, unable to hold back his scream of complete ecstasy as Todd's precious and delicious strong life-force floated into his chest. He screamed again, digging his nails into John's sweaty skin for something to hold on to, shuddering through his almost painful climax for what felt like ages, until he thought he wouldn't be able stand it any longer. Todd growled and moaned hoarsely as Cameron's cramping walls milked his orgasm from him and he slammed even harder into the blue-eyed colonel, filling him with his seed with several powerful thrusts. The intense satisfaction of his two mates finally pushed John over the edge and he followed them to the height of pleasure and ecstasy, painting their bodies with the creamy white stripes of his release over and over again.

Cameron dropped back on the damp mattress, limp and wrung out, unable to move and panting for air. John flopped down at his side, almost crushing him, settling his head on Cameron's shoulder. Cameron inhaled deeply the familiar scent of sweat and sex, mingled with John's own always tempting fragrance, wrapping his arm gently around his exhausted boyfriend. Todd slowly drew his hand back from his chest, slick with sweat, the enzyme, a little blood and the remains of his own and John's ecstasy, rolling to Cameron's other side. Cameron closed his eyes and wrapped his left arm around the sated creature snuggling close to him like a big contented cat.

“We should take a bath.” murmured John at his neck without moving. Todd growled slightly, cuddling closer to Cameron's heated body, searching for the human's warmth and Cameron sniggered as the growl tickled his ear.

“Later, flyboy, we will bathe later.” he assured him, already half asleep. The annoyed growl changed to a happy purr and Cameron closed his eyes, letting himself be lulled to sleep by the soft and steady sound, vibrating not only on his ear, but also in their still connected mental bond. His last thought before sleep finally claimed him was that 'heaven on earth' surely had to be this place.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They stayed four days in that chamber that had become their personal oasis. Todd ordered food for them, brought by a small woman and Cameron and John enjoyed having the time to eat without having to gobble it down, because there was some alarm calling them to duty. He had feared that Todd would get hungry again because of the large dose of life-force he had gifted to him, but his warrior had assured him that he had fed enough to last him a rather long time. He hadn't said it, but Cameron had the suspicion that the long years of permanent starvation during his captivity in a Genii prison cell had taught him to keep his strength for a very long time in a way most of his fellow species weren't able to.

They spent the days with talking and making love, sometimes passionately, sometimes lazily, but always with more tenderness than Cameron had ever gotten in his entire life before.  
They took long baths, the tub in the bathroom actually large enough so they could bath together and Cameron found out that Wraith skin turned out to be very slippery when wet. It was a very nice and arousing thing to bathe with a slippery and eager Wraith and John and he himself had spent hours with stroking, caressing and kissing Todd, licking and nibbling at the slippery smooth skin until Todd was a pleading and trembling mess, begging them to let him take one of them.

Cameron knew that they couldn't stay here forever, although he almost wished they could. But they had to go back to their 'normal' life, John and Todd to Atlantis and he himself back to earth.

They sat at the table, enjoying the delicious breakfast the small woman had brought earlier and Cameron noticed Todd 'listening' inwardly to something. John had sensed the Wraith's distraction, as well and watched him with narrowed eyes. “What's wrong?” he asked, concerned. Todd at first didn't answer, but then he raised his head.

“Nothing. Everything's fine. I'm able to get us out of here.” he stated with slight regret in his multi-toned voice. “I brought them a good fortune.” He reached out and gently stroked the stubbly cheeks of his human mates. “We brought them a good fortune.” he corrected himself.

“I see. How did we manage that?” Cameron took another sip from the hot brew reminding him of coffee. It tasted not as bitter as real coffee, but it had the same effect and Cameron liked it better than the coffee he normally got in the SGC.

“They have been waiting for rain for more than half a year and they were desperate. This morning, it started to pour down. They think that I let it rain for them.” Cameron stared at Todd in disbelief and he heard a snort coming from his hazel-eyed boyfriend.

Todd chuckled. “I never ever considered myself as a 'God', Cameron Mitchell.” he admitted, obviously amused. “Some Wraith do, but I know that I'm far from what you would call 'God'. But they are simple people and they only saw my strength and the way I have to feed. They haven't seen Wraith for at least four generations and only know us from fairytales. I supervised their thoughts without letting them be aware of that, so I knew what they were waiting for. Apart from that, I know planets like this one quite well and I noticed the clouds over the mountains when we came here. It was only a matter of time before it would start to rain. Maybe, there was something like the eruption of a volcano on the other planet's half that changed their weather in a drastic way.”

Cameron scowled at the rather smug Wraith. “You could have said something.” he rumbled. Todd chuckled, amused, but when John began to scowl at him too, he became serious again.

“Yes, I probably should have said something Cam. Please, believe that I really didn't plan this. But, to be honest, I have been waiting for a chance like this for more than two years now. Do you really not understand that I had to take the chance that was offered to me so surprisingly?” He asked, his voice calm but with an almost pleading undertone.

Cam didn't want to make it that easy for the Wraith who obviously had manipulated not only John and he himself, but also the people of this unknown tribe, feigning to be their God to the simple aliens, but he was too happy and contented with the outcome of their unexpected captivity to be angry with the ancient space vampire. He shot him a sharp and reproachful glance, but then, he began to smile.

“I probably would have done the same.” he finally admitted with a sigh. “But, please, don't do something like that again.” he said, sincerely. Todd shook his head, smiling at him with honesty.  
“I promise that I will never hide something from you again, Cam. We're real mates now, John, you and me. I will always take care of you and I will always be honest to both of you in the future.”

Cameron smiled. If someone had said to him in the past that he would happily share his beloved boyfriend with another person - a life-sucking ancient space-vampire – he would have laughed in their faces or reacted very annoyed. But now he did share his wonderful boyfriend with this alien male, happily. Todd would always see to John when Cameron couldn't be there to take care of him. His Wraith boyfriend would take care of John and make sure that he stayed alive and healthy when Cameron had to be on earth and Cameron was very grateful of that.

He smiled. He surely had to be the luckiest guy in the whole universe with his two incredible and amazing boyfriends, one of them human and the other one Wraith. Cameron was sure that no one else was as happy and contented as he felt right now with his two mates by his side.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Epilog:_

 

Cameron watched with growing impatience the slow movements of the Stargate as the eight chevrons locked in one after the other. Soon, he would be in Atlantis again. He had been trapped on Earth for weeks, one crisis chasing the other and he had been on several exhausting and annoying off-world-missions. But now, he would go to the Ancient's city and he would stay there for four weeks.

He had saved all of his leave so he could stay in Atlantis for weeks instead of the few days he normally only had for his visits in Atlantis. John had visited him for two days, because he had had to report some of his own missions to the IOA and Cameron had been happy to see his hazel-eyed boyfriend, but they both had missed their Wraith mate badly. It wasn't the same without the tall cat-like creature any longer.

Cameron sighed relieved as the eighth chevron eventually locked in and the wormhole established. He waved briefly at his team and headed for the event horizon, eager to go through before the next crisis would show up and keep him trapped on Earth longer.

Chuck waited for him at the other side. “Colonel Mitchell, nice to see you again. Colonel Sheppard told me that he would wait for you in his quarters. He has to discuss something with High Commander Todd.”

Cameron suppressed a smirk, rushing to the elevator. “I know Chuck, I know. He mailed me that the High Commander is here to discuss some important matters. Great to be here again.” With these words, the door to the elevator closed and Cameron pressed the button. He wasn't sure if anyone in Atlantis knew what was going on, but, he didn't care. Atlantis was far away from Earth and no one would tell the IOA or the SGC.

The door opened again and he headed to the quarters John had moved into after they had been together because the old one had been too small and the bed simply ridiculous. The new quarters had a bedroom, a living room and the bed was large and comfortable.

When he reached the doorway, the door opened and he was pulled in forcefully. Cameron let his backpack fall to the ground, carelessly, letting himself be dragged to the bedroom, his arms full of eager Wraith and human, both of his astonishing boyfriends busied with ripping his clothes off.

Soon, he was as naked as his two impatient mates and pressed onto the mattress. He groaned with passion as four hands roamed over his skin feverishly, two pairs of soft lips kissed him, leaving wet and hot traces all over his body, claiming him as their own again.

Cameron laughed breathlessly. “Huh, guys, I missed you too. Come on, let’s get the party started!”

 

_The End_


End file.
